A Silver Lining: That's What Friends Are For
by Amanda-Hime
Summary: After training Sakura strays to the old team 7 training grounds to think about how her life has turned out so far. Slight Sakura/Sasuke.


DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS USED IN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

* * *

A Silver Lining: That's What Friends Are For

One-shot

Sakura Centric

She sighed as she looked up at the grey rain soaked skies, her bright green eyes out of place in the dark grey light that was casted from the sky. She had just finished up her training for the day with tsunade and instead of going home she had somehow wandered to the old team 7 training grounds. Despite the depressing whether she managed to smile thinking about the memories of her old and distant team. She thought about the three boys she loved all in there own way and felt the all too familiar tug at her heart when her memories strayed to Sasuke. She looked down at the ground as she remembered how even though she had offered him everything even betraying the village and becoming a missing nin just to be with him he had thrown it all back in her face and had left her on a bench. She remembered the exact feeling when she had woken up, at first she had been disoriented and was dimly aware of the pain that was radiating from her lower neck then all of her memories of the night came flooding back and she found it hard to breathe she was faintly aware of the tears that were running down her face and her scream of his name coming off of her lips, her mouth went cardboard dry as she struggled to swallow and her stomach plummeted to the cold hard stone of the bench she was sitting on.

She jumped as she was brought back from her memories as a raindrop hit her bent over head she looked up at the sky as all of a sudden the rain increased. The rain sheeted down hitting the forest floor and sprayed back up from the impact. She let out a small cry as she ran and stood under a large stretching tree. She sat down on the somewhat damp forest floor and bent her head to the side shaking the rain out of her shoulder length bubblegum pink tresses. She flipped her head back and felt a few drops of water from her hair run down the front of her face. She laid her head on her knees waiting for the rain to slow down and pondered her feeling for Sasuke was it really love that she had felt for him or just infatuation? She felt herself start to slip back into her memories she let out a small grunt and pulled herself back. She had enough of mourning over the loss of Sasuke to Orochimaru she wanted to move on but yet he held her back as always it infuriated her that Sasuke had that power even though he was a distance away from her.

She thought of Naruto his feelings for getting Sasuke were still as strong as ever however his feelings of friendship had withered away from the long time spent apart. Naruto no longer felt the best friend bond that he had with Sasuke and she was happy to say that Naruto now called her his best and closest friend. She felt a pain in her heart as she thought about how much sasuke had missed, Naruto had grown into a handsome young man and so had the entire rookie 9. She still had a love and hate relationship with Ino and she had grown closer to all of the 9 including Kankuro, Temari, and the now Kazekage Gaara.

She herself had grown she had filled out her 12 year old Gennin body fairly well, her build was more athletic then curvy her legs were thin and lean, and her stomach carried a 6 pack. She had tried to grow out her hair but the memories that were accompanied with it always turned her off so instead she kept it short so that it stayed just above her shoulders. She had excelled as a ninja and was now an extremely talented medical ninja some said her skills rivaled the Hokage's. She had mastered Tsunade's super strength and her analytic thinking skills and was learning Tsunade's Regeneration Rebirth Jutsu.

She looked up as she heard the rain slow down she saw the grey clouds had shifted and had let out a sliver of sunshine. She stood up and stretched ready to head home when she saw Naruto come over the wet soggy ground towards her. He had his bright green umbrella opened and was carrying another dark purple umbrella that she recognized as hers. She waited as Naruto walked towards her and held out her umbrella to her.

"Come on Sakura-Chan the rain stopped a little let's head back now before it comes down heavy again" Naruto grinned his signature Naruto grin as a few drops of water trickled down his face from his water soaked hair. She smiled as she took her umbrella from him and opened it.

"Thanks Naruto" she said as she linked her arm through his and started the trek back to Konoha.

"How did you find me" Sakura asked curiously as she lifted up her umbrella to glance at him.

"Well I knew that you were training today so I was gonna drop by your house to ask if you wanted to go get some ramen with me" Naruto stated as if it were completely obvious. Sakura grinned as she righted her umbrella they walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sakura said something.

"Thank you" she whispered as she felt a few tears slip from her eyes mixing in with the rain water.

Naruto obvious to her crying laughed and awkwardly tried to squeeze her shoulder through both of there umbrellas.

"That's what friends are for" Naruto said quietly

They were almost at the gates of Konoha when Sakura stopped and looked at the village she saw Ino and Shikamaru arguing while Hinata, Choji, And Kiba tried to calm them down. Shino stood against the brick wall in the shadows quietly observing. Sakura looked back up to the Hokage tower and saw Tsunade and Shizune talking and laughing. She looked at a nearby restaurant and saw through the window Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Genma relaxing and eating. She was pulled back to reality when Ino rushed over to her and yelled in her ear

"Can you believe Shikamaru! We were walking down the street and he was completely drooling over some girl!" Sakura looked at Ino taking in her face red with anger and the sharp accusing silvery blue of her eyes and sighed here we go again she thought.

She looked back at the sky the grey in the sky had lightened and had created a beautiful silver color. She thought about how much Sasuke had broken her, how much he had put her through and then she thought about how through it all she had amazing friends and teachers, she heard Naruto call her and looked back up at the sky on last time she smiled and whispered to herself.

"There's always a silver lining"

* * *

I feel so odd this is the first thing that I have ever actually put my time and effort into writing and it's also the first thing ever I have posted on this site. I enjoyed it very much and I hope to write more stories in the future. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and constuctive criticism and reviews would be greatly appreciated, also tell me if you would like me to try and make it a two-shot with Sasuke's view on things or maybe a story.

Amanda


End file.
